See You Again
by Jeff the Amourshipper
Summary: *LEMON* *One-shot* Before Ash departs from the Kalos Region, Serena decides that she should do something before with Ash before he leaves... Just to say, I may have gotten carried away with this whole thing, so I apologise for that... Amourshipping SatoSere
**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Just to quickly say, this is my first lemon, so please don't judge me upon making this fanfic. To be honest, I was kind of pressured in a way upon doing one of these, so hopefully this turns out well... :D**

 **Remember, this is an Amourshipping lemon, so if you are not old enough or mature enough, please DO NOT read this story. If you do want to read it, read it at your own risk ;D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

The airport. The sound of roaring engines and the voices of various people surrounding it. The one place that Serena has feared the most since she has met with Ash after she saw that Garchomp incident in Lumiose City. How she remembered that moment, thinking that it wasn't a long time ago, but actually it had been a few years and a bit after that incident had been aired in the television and how Serena then recognised Ash's face in the television. Now though, she is now 18 years old and her journey with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie was coming to an end, finally at the end of its chapter, finally coming to its end after they have gotten to where their dreams were – the Kalos League for Ash and the Master Class for Serena.

Serena sighed. She just couldn't believe that everything was coming to its end, how everything passed by so quickly, like she didn't even notice it, or that she just had too much fun during her journey with her best friends that she could ever possibly have and didn't notice the time just went by her, like a gust of summer breeze. Many of her friends as well as the other's friends went by to their own separate ways, most likely going to go and continue to chase after their dreams; however, Serena still has to make choice on what she wanted to do next.

Also, what she couldn't believe was the time spending with Ash is now coming to an end. She just couldn't let go of him, right after just finding her only childhood friend, reuniting with him after such a long time, and now he is going to leave her behind, knowing that he still had a dream to follow. Luckily though for Serena, at least they still have one more night to spend together as a group, since Ash's flight was going to leave tomorrow, but Serena feels that that isn't enough time for her to at least make a move on Ash, which is what she was trying to do during this journey, making a move to the most densest person she could have ever met.

Serena smiled, well put in a fake smile, whilst holding her trusty pink tablet. "Well, we're nearly there to the airport."

Clemont nodded. "That's interesting, since we got here quicker than I have calculated on the top of my head."

Ash raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Really Clemont? So, we're early?"

"That's right, Ash." Clemont responded quite gladly. "It gives us some time to spend together as a group before finally going to our separate ways."

Bonnie tapped Serena's arm whilst grinning. "So, what are you going to Ash, Serena?"

Serena blushed. "Bonnie!"

Ash turned around looking confused as always. "What's going on back there?"

Bonnie smiled, hiding the real truth. "Nothing, Ash! Just Serena being like herself, that's all!"

Serena sighed. "Yeah, nothing's going on here."

Clemont grinned. "Oh really, Serena?"

To be honest, Serena was actually planning something anyway, so Clemont and Bonnie's suspicions were kind of correct. I mean, Serena was actually planning something, but this plan of hers is not what they might think it was. Serena was actually holding this plan in her head for a while now, since Miette gave this idea about a couple weeks ago to Serena, which Serena didn't expect her doing, since Miette is the type of girl who always teases Serena on something, especially trying to show that Serena has a crush on Ash, but no matter, since Serena is going to do it tonight.

As a rather large building emerged from the horizon and is now in front of them, they deduced that it must be the airport, since it was surrounded by a lot of people, busy minding their own business, the noise coming from the runways with planes taking-off or landing, the noise of rushing cars outside, and the thumps of thousands of footsteps. However, the gang are not really interested in all that, since there's no rush about getting to where they need to go, since they are already there. All they need to do is get to the hotel on the second floor of the airport according to Serena's tablet.

Upon entering the main building as they passed through the quite large-sized glass automatic door, which Clemont was kind of intrigued on, since he was interested in any kind of mechanism he sees as a matter of fact, they were engulfed by the sheer size of the airport, but also felt like they are cramped with the amount of people that this airport actually can contain. It was busy, and the gang didn't suspect any sort of result other than that, since this was an airport after all.

After following the signs to direct them to the hotel, they finally reached it, finally reached where they were going to spend the night before Ash departs for his flight and eventually leaves the region of Kalos for good, which worries Serena the most, since she, obviously, doesn't want Ash to leave, but she knows that she has to face, like how you should face your fears that kind of thing.

They then decide to check in and then go to their rooms until…

Clemont sighed. "We've got a problem, guys."

Ash titled his head. "Yeah? What is it, Clemont?"

Bonnie pouted. "Whatever could you mean, big brother?"

"Well, I only have two rooms booked instead of three, so…" Clemont answered with a hint of regret.

Serena blushed madly. "Does that mean~"

Bonnie grinned. "Serena, I'm sure sleeping with Ash is no problem, right?"

Serena blushed even more. "Bonnie!"

It was true. Serena wouldn't really mind sleeping with Ash, because, to be honest, was her lifelong dream of hers, since she has got a huge crush on Ash after all, which Bonnie really knows about after finding out during their journey together. Also, this was a perfect opportunity to actually undertake her plan, which Serena has put in place and is going to do during the night anyhow, so it's all good… she guesses…

Ash smiled. "Yeah Serena, it'll be fun! Besides, there's no worry, since we're sleeping on separate beds."

Clemont winked. "By the way you two lovebirds, there's only one bed."

Serena gasped and blushed at the same time. "I-I… I-I'm f-fine with t-that… I-I can h-handle t-that…"

Ash sighed. "Well, I'm gonna sleep on the floor Serena, so it's all right."

Bonnie grinned. "There are no problems now, eh Serena?"

Serena froze. "N-Not at a-all, Bonnie…"

At that point, the friends then decide to head out to their rooms. Ash and Serena went in one direction, and Clemont and Bonnie went on the opposite direction. As they walked across the corridor to their respective rooms, Serena looked back at Clemont and Bonnie, who were going to their respective room. Serena noticed though that both of them, especially Bonnie, was giving some sort of message or a signal to Serena, mainly winking and then grinning at her, like them trying to tease her in a way of what she is going to do with Ash tonight.

Reaching their room, Ash and Serena entered the room casually. To be honest, even though Ash announced that he will be sleeping on the floor, which Serena felt kind of guilty about, making Ash sleep on the floor on his final night, but this was put up to remove some of the awkwardness in the room, but then again, there was still quite a large sense of awkwardness in the room, like something that cannot be removed. Serena wondered. Could Ash know?

Serena shook her head. Nah, it can't be, that can't be right. Serena knew Ash's 'unique' personality quite well whilst they were on the journey, but she also has a slight suspicion that this 'density' of his might have been reduced the slightest, which makes Serena even more conscious and sort of concerned, but she just doesn't know why. All she knows is that she is definitely worried about Ash finding out her secret feelings supposedly towards him.

Both Ash and Serena then decide to just put their stuff down just beside the bed. As Ash set up his sleeping arrangements down on the floor, Serena quietly sat on the bed and observed her crush. I mean, she really did admire him quite a bit, which isn't a surprise really, since he was the one who rescued her when they were both still young.

Serena then looked down towards the ground, not looking at Ash anymore. "I can't believe it… I can't believe Ash is leaving…"

Ash turned round to look at Serena. "Serena, you okay? You sounded like you said something with my name."

Serena sniffed, stopping her tears. "Well… I-I just don't want you to leave… I don't want you to leave Kalos…"

Ash sat next to Serena on the bed. "Look Serena, I'm sad too you know… I will miss you guys…"

Serena frowned. "You don't understand Ash, I'm not sad because you're leaving, I'm sad because I never got the chance to tell you that… I love you…"

Ash froze and took in to what Serena had just said to him.

Serena wiped off some of her tears coming down from her eyes. "You don't understand, I have a crush on you… since you saved me from the forest when we were younger. During our journey, I didn't get a chance to tell you this, right up until now…"

Ash paused for a moment, still shocked about this whole ordeal.

At this moment, Serena then gave a warm embrace towards Ash, even though her face was still flowing with tears, but Ash was happy that they weren't tears of sadness anymore, but tears of joy, since Ash made Serena happy in a way now. They don't know how long, but they knew that this hug that they were having was sort of long, since none of them were reluctant to let go off each other.

Unexpectedly, Serena then grabbed hold of Ash's cheeks and pulled him nearer to hers, which definitely surprised Ash by the greatest. Then, as Serena closed the gap between them, both of them fell onto a passionate kiss, a kiss that none of them would ever forget. They don't know how long this kiss has lasted, but there don't care about it, since they were passionate about it, but also they were enjoying it, however Serena broke it before it lasts even longer…

Serena blushed. "Ash… can I make a request?

Ash smiled. "What is it, Serena?"

Serena blushed even more. "Can you do _it_ with me?"

Ash raised his eyebrow quizzically. "What do you mean, Serena?"

"Can you do my first time with me?" Serena asked politely, but also shyly.

Serena is not really sure at first on whether it was the right decision, she wasn't sure that this was something that she wants, but she knows that she wants to do it with Ash, because she felt that Ash the right one, the right one to do it with. Oh, what is wrong with her? Why is she thinking about this? Why did she even ask that to Ash? She just wasn't thinking straight. She doesn't even though why she had the idea...

Ash blushed a bit, which Serena was surprised about. "Serena, why are you asking this?"

Serena shook her head with embarrassment. "I don't even know... I'm sorry, I shouldn't even asked that question... especially to you."

Rather embarrassingly, a sudden bulge then appeared on Ash's pants, which Serena kind of gave off a giggle, since Ash immediately reacted to this by covering it away as soon as he noticed it appear from his jeans. To be honest, who could blame him? Serena is a very attractive person and also this sensation hasn't been felt by Ash before, he hasn't been kissed by a girl before and that's why he didn't know the 'effects' as he would like to call it.

Serena paused for a moment. She stopped because she couldn't believe that Ash has, well what they call, a boner. She is just as surprised about this as Ash was. She was just shocked to see this bulge pop up from Ash's trousers, but at the same time, she then feels something else – something that she too hasn't felt before. It felt as though it was excitement, but it thinks that it isn't, she feels that it is something more, beyond than that. Is she horny?

Well, what she does know is that it's got to be her hormones that are doing this, but also what Ash is doing as well.

Ash blushed. "Do you still want to do this then, Serena?"

Serena smiled. "Oh Ash, this is why I love you~"

Without hesitation, the young couple then closed the gap between their lips once more and made contact with them, causing them to fall into another deep and passionate kiss; but the difference now was that they got used to this new sensation of theirs, they didn't mind at all that they were kissing, which soon turned to a fluster of kisses.

Before moving on, Ash then unexpectedly grabbed Serena's butt cheeks, which made Serena moan quite softly and as Ash squeezed them, Serena then moaned even louder. This is just a small move from Ash, this is just a move from Ash to give Serena some pleasure, and he just wants to make her happy, want to comfort her before he leaves...

Unexpectedly, Ash then turned his attention to Serena's neck, how he kissed it gently, sweetly and softly, giving Serena even more pleasure, arousing her even more, tempting her to do more to him too. After that, he then reached his friend's bosom, where he asked her to strip for him. Serena gladly responded with his requested as she undressed herself, firstly removing her top layer and then unclipping her bra, which she was a bit embarrassed about, until she was then completely bare. Ash then took this opportunity to pull Serena once again towards him, gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading down to her breasts, where he played with them before sucking them, making Serena moan even louder with the pleasure she was receiving from Ash. This was definitely enjoyment that they were having right now, this intimacy of a time they were sharing at this moment.

"Ash… please… I want to see it…" Serena spoke very seductively and flirtatiously.

At that point, Ash followed Serena's requested for him as he then unzipped his trousers and pulled it down. With the help of Serena of getting off his underwear, he then revealed off his manhood that he was kind of proud of being seen by none other than Serena. Not surprisingly enough, Serena then placed her hand on Ash's manhood before starting to thrust her hand in an up and down motion, and then increasing speed as the seconds pass by. As Ash moaned quite silently, Serena let out a small giggle before stopping, as Ash let out a big groan.

Ash sighed with pleasure. "Oh, Serena… you're perfect…"

Serena winked. "And I must say, Ash… you're Metapod is perfect too, you know."

"Now, Serena… I've got something in mind…" Ash spoke with intimacy.

Serena titled her head. "Oh yeah… what is it, Ashy?"

Ash laughed for a second, reacting to Serena's new nickname that she has just made up just at the right time he thought. After a split second later, he then laid flat on the soft, cosy double-sized bed and immediately was followed by Serena slowly crawling up towards him. As they gave each other a kiss on the lips one more time, which Serena commented on by saying how Ash's 'Metapod' should use Harden, Serena placed her glazing, wet pussy, aligning it with Ash's manhood, before placing inserting it, making the young couple let out a small moan and an extra squeal from Serena.

Making them at a comfortable position, Serena then lifts herself up and started to thrust herself up and down Ash's hardened manhood. Ash, on the other hand, gave Serena support by placing his hands on her hips before following the same motion. As they both started slow, Serena was letting out little moans and as Ash increases the speed, it then gets louder up to the point where Serena started screaming, she was screaming in pain, but also from the pleasure that she was receiving in her pussy from Ash's manhood.

At that point, Ash decides to pull Serena down towards him, but then continued to thrust even faster as well as deeper into Serena's pussy, making Serena then scream at the top of her voice, almost making her cry out of the pain she is having, but since Serena requested not to stop, Ash continued to penetrate Serena with the best of his abilities before…

"Hey… Serena…" Ash spoke as he was panting.

"What… is… it… Ash!?" Serena replied, screaming every word she spoke.

Ash grinned as he was sweating. "I'm going to come at you!"

"All right… Ash... squirtle the moo-moo milk… all… over… me…!" Serena answered back.

Serena immediately lifted herself off Ash's manhood and sat on the floor, as Ash gets ready in the position whereby he can spread it on Serena. He grunted, groaned and moaned before spraying his semen onto Serena, covering her face and then Serena spreading across it into her bod starting from her breasts up to her pussy, with Serena commenting on how thick and sweet it was. Serena was therefore happy with the result.

Out of nowhere, Serena then pulled Ash towards her, making the couple drop onto the floor as they went into another passionate and loving kiss, not just a normal kiss, but a kiss that was especially in Kalos only, the Kalosian kiss, bringing out their tongues into the mix of some semen that Serena received and saliva from Serena's mouth.

Ash spluttered. "Serena! Why would you do that?"

Serena blushed. "I've been meaning to do that for a long time, my Ashy."

"Sometimes, you can be devious, Serena…" Ash pointed out in a flirtatious voice.

Serena moved closer to Ash once more. "Oh, Ash… I love you…"

Ash smiled. "I love you too, Serena…"

Ash giggled. "You know what, Serena? I think I'll actually stay in Kalos for a little longer."

Serena smiled. "Oh, really! I'm glad!"

Ash pulled Serena closer to him, grabbing her chin. "Of course, Serena. I'll do anything to make you happy…"

At that point, there were then giggling and a bit of laughter just outside their room door, which both Ash and Serena suspect to be Clemont and Bonnie spying on them like usual, but then the sounds were gone and replaced with thumps of footsteps running across the hallway before a loud slam of a door meaning that it has been shut with a rush; but this won't bother Ash and Serena, since they can then spend their time together...

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! This one-shot has now come to a close, so I hope you guys have enjoyed that! :D**

 **Just saying this now, after doing this, I think I'm gonna stay off lemons for a while, probably focusing on other things other than this for a start; but this doesn't mean that this will be the first AND last lemon that you will see off me ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next story that I put up, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


End file.
